Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing carrier for use in a clutch release bearing assembly of the type, hereinafter referred to as the type described, comprising a clutch release bearing having inner and outer races with rolling elements therebetween, the inner race being carried on the bearing carrier which is slidably mounted on a drive element of the clutch and is engaged by a clutch control member whereby a clutch disengaging force is applied to the inner race and transmitted therefrom by the rolling elements, to the outer race and hence to the clutch mechanism.